percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
SKAM
SKAM '''stands for Skirmishing Armored Mech. It is a vehicle of humanoid shape (most commonly 2 arms and 2 legs). They are used by militaries all over the world, and are usually piloted by a human. They were first invented by '''Dr. Johnathan Petriove, a Russian-Italian engineer. Basic SKAM Basic SKAMs are humanoid in shape. They have 2 arms and 2 legs. Commonly, they are seen with shoulder mounted weaponry, such as machine guns or rocket launchers. They have also been commonly known to be equipped with wrist mounted launchers or guns. All basic SKAMs have self destruct buttons, in case of emergencies. Only the pilot knows the code for this, however. Jump Troops Jump Troops have been becoming more common amongst militaries. Jump Troops are simply basic SKAMs that have been equipped with large jetpacks. SKAM jetpacks were first desgined by American scientist and engineer, Landel Ross. He discovered a way to build a light jetpack that could support the heavy frame and build of a SKAM. Today, Jump Troops are used for guriella warfare SKAM fights and are used for stealth missions or drop missions. Camo SKAM Camo SKAMs, are self explanitory; they are Skirmishing Armored Mechs with camoflauge diases. The dias, which was desgined by Proffessor Lian Lockneer ('''of Biostate University in Managua, Nicaragua) is first split into two. The right half goes into the SKAM's core, the second goes into the pilot's cockpit (usualy located in the abdomen of the mech). One button is pressed ont he dias by the pilot, which sends and electromagnetic wave up to the core, where the second dias is. This happens quickly, and triggers a reaction that turns the SKAM invisble. If the SKAM takes damage, however, the camo is deactivaed. Currently, however, camo SKAMs have only been seen and manufactured in South America. They are usually green. RHINO '''RHINO '''stands for Remote Heavy Infantry Napoleon Orso. RHINOs were crated by '''Dr. Napoleon Orso, who implicated his name into the title of the SKAM. Rhinos are indeed remote controlled and are heavy infantry to the max. RHINOs have one, sole purpose: destroy, destroye, destroy. RHINOs, once deployed into the field, are piloted remotley by a skilled engineer. They barrel to their destination, destroying anything in their way. Once they reach it, the RHINO explodes regardless of the pilot's thoughts. RHINOs will not ''explode until they reach their destination. They are equipped with heavy armor, so they are not commonly stopped by mediocre bullet fire. They will run over and pummel anything in their path. Most RHINOs, also, have a horn on their head. Mercenary SKAMs Mercenary SKAMs are some of the best SKAMs to ever be seen. They are usually comprised of stolen parts, yet they have better builds than military grade weaponry. They are most commonly piloted, however they are capable of holding more equipment and weaponry. Famous SKAMs *'Typhus: 'Typhus is the msot famous camo SKAM to ever be created. He was involved in the Sacking of Cuban Dictatorship and has been reveled as a god by the citizens of Havana. *'Inu Rai: 'A famous Japanese RHINO that was so powerful, it could only be destroyed by a nuclear missile. *'Deckum: '''Deckum is amongst the most famous of the mercenary SKAMs. He and his pilot Calliope have scourged the universe for thousands of years. Category:Bladewood 2.0 Category:Paradiso Category:The Genesis League